Queen's Knight
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Jaune gets lost, and meets a nice lady. (Chapter 1 has been edited.)
1. Lost?

"Um... H-hello." A tall, blond and scraggly boy with blue eyes greeted a lady with bleach white skin and hair, on her white skin red veins were working their way up her face, they stop before they reached her black and red eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my domain? How did you enter my room undetected?" The lady, Salem, asked puzzled, but not moving from her seat by the window.

"O-oh, I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it. And I'm lost." Jaune said as he walked up to Salem

"Lost?" Salem parroted, feeling something odd about the situation.

"Yeah, I was getting on an Airship headed for Vale, I was planning on going to Beacon, but I have Motion Sickness and I heard some alcohol calms the nerves, the next thing I knew, I was here. Sorry about coming here unannounced." He said with a bashful smile.

Still feeling odd, but wanting more information, Salem continued asking questions. "Beacon? You want to slay monsters?"

"Huh? Oh no, not really. I want to be a Hero. You know - like a knight! Saving the day! Protecting innocents! Rescuing damsels from towers! That kind of stuff, and Beacon is the closest I could get to that. Or was, I probably missed initiation." He finished glumly, but still with a smile. "At least I got to meet you, that's cool."

Amused by his answer, but confused by his last words, Salem asked. "Me? Why?"

"Ah, well, it's embarrassing to say, but since I'm in your castle -a cool once at that- and you haven't kicked me out I'll tell you. Just, uh, just don't take offense, I don't mean anything bad, but, um, pale skin and white hair is like all I look for in a girl, like they could be some egomaniac with more power than they need, or a nice girl with other qualities, but something about pale skin that glows in the light and white hair the color of snow, just calls to me. My sister says it's something like wishing for a delicate princess for my brave Knight fantasy. Whatever it is, it always makes me comfortable to be near them."

"Thank you for your honesty Jaune. For your information, I was a natural blonde before... this." Salem said, brushing her loose hair gently.

"Thanks for listening to me rant." Jaune said taking a seat next to Salem.

He sat in silence, looking out the window, at the purple sky, and the wasteland littered with black inky ponds that gave 'life' to the Creatures of Darkness.

Salem watched for his reaction to Grimm being made.

"So, that's a Grimm... Boring." Jaune said with a sigh.

"What?" Salem asked, before checking to see if anything was wrong with the Grimm. They emerged out a puddle with numbers higher than countable and stalked away. Just how it's supposed to be.

"I expected more screaming, maybe a little roaring, but no. All I get are puppies stumbling away after a bath, and it wasn't even a blood bath."

"What?" Salem repeated, since this boy was totally disregarding the Creature of Grimm being born.

"Hey! Let's go do something fun!" Jaune said standing up, and reaching a hand out to help Salem up.

After shaking her confusion away, she thought over his words, before turning back to the window. "The age of fun has long since past for me."

"Nonsense! You're never too old to have fun! Come on, I swear on my name, you'll have fun if you come with me and an Arc never goes back on their word." He offered his hand again.

"What happens if you do?" Salem inquired.

He shrugs. "Don't know, never happened."

Something, there was something inside of Salem, fighting for and against going. Trying. Leaving.

"Let's go, it'll be better than staying locked up here."

"I'm not locked, I can leave whenever."

"Eh, if your mentality is keeping you here because you think you can't have fun, sounds like you're locked up here."

"I-I could leave." The Monstrous Mother of Grimm stuttered out.

"Then let's go."

Salem could leave, she does it all the time. To talk to her subordinates. To oversee the Grimm. To... To...

"Okay. Fine, I'll go." She said taking his hand.

He led her out the door and down the halls. He walked for a while, before stopping.

"...I'm lost." He admitted.

Salem giggled. "Follow me, I think someone had some... What were they called? Comics? Yeah, those, laying around."

"Sweet! Lead the way!" Jaune said with a smile.

{Ch.1 End.}

NoOneImportantHere

, here you go, one order of Salem x Jaune. (Revised.)

 _Leave a review about your thoughts. Go to my profile for other ways to interact with me. My PM's don't work._


	2. Died?

Cinder Fall, a beautiful woman with black hair and burning amber eyes, who sought power so much that she swore her loyalty to the Queen of Grimm, Salem.

She had returned to the castle to inform Salem that her mission to obtain the power of the Spring Maiden was a partial success, and she even got the Vale branch of the White Fang under her thumb.

She would've gave her report through a Seer, but Salem wasn't answering.

Cinder had taken a ride back to Salem with Emerald Sustrai, a thief, and Mercury Black, the son of an assassin. She took them in and gave them structure, it was something they both wanted.

Emerald was a lonely girl, living off the streets, Mercury only knew violence, and couldn't imagine a life without it.

So, Cinder gave them both what they needed, a leader, without her they'd be roaming the alleyways and dirt roads.

Yes, everything was going perfect, aside from a small hiccup, soon all the power she wanted would be in her hands.

Yes, everything was going according to plan, just as she expected.

But you know what she didn't expect?

The Queen of Grimm, Salem, to be giggling and covered in batter with a scraggly blond boy next to her as he put frosting on a cupcake.

"S-stop." The blond boy playfully complained in between laughs as the Queen of Grimm, the Mistress of Mayhem, the True Goddess, the Dame of Destruction, giggled and poked at the side of his stomach, tickling him. "I-I'm g-going to m-mess up the frosting." He said struggling to keep his hands holding a frosting filled tube steady.

"It's your fault for being ticklish~" Salem teased, and continued to poke him.

"Y-you're ch-cheating." He switched his complaints.

"It's your fault for being too good at decorating cupcakes."

"What's happening?" The question escaped Cinder's mouth.

"Oh! Cinder!" Salem exclaimed, and skipped - _skipped!_ \- over to Cinder. "Welcome back, and great timing." Salem pulled Cinder over to two platters of cupcakes. "Can you tell me which one looks better?"

Cinder, clearly not in her right mind, as evidenced by this crazy dream, just followed her orders. She looked at the cupcakes, they were both vanilla flavored, on the left platter each cupcake had a swirl of white frosting with red buds of frosting around it. While on the right platter, each cupcake had black frosting as a base, but then they had different amounts of white frosting, and different amounts of red buds, but they all looked like Grimm, well crafted Grimm.

Grimm Cupcakes.

Has Cinder died?

Was this hell?

"Cinder." Salem called. When Cinder looked over to the Queen of Grimm, she didn't expect to be met with puppy-dog eyes from her. "Be honest, which one looks better."

"Grimm." Cinder answered emotions absent from her voice, her mind was trying to pinpoint the moment she died.

When Salem pouted - _pouted!_ \- Cinder fainted.


End file.
